Nalu and Wendy x chelia love story
by Nalu shipper 22
Summary: contains lemon and yuri rated m with lemon being invloved
1. Chapter 1

Natsu x lucy

Chapter 1: The crush

It was a beautiful evening in the the town of magnolia and the guild has just arrived back from the grand magic games tiered and worn out we now find Lucy walking back to her apartment

Lucy's point of view

It has certainly been a long week or two with all that went down with the games and the dragons. *sigh* I can wait just to get home and take a nice warm bath and go to sleep.

*gets home and walks up to the bathroom and gets undressed*

*thinks back to when natsu groped her and blushes*

That was so embarrassing but I suppose it was kinda nice to have him touch me like that... WTF did I really just say that... no my brain is just messed up after the whole ordeal with him seeing am naked then saving my life.

*dips into the bath and sighs*

Although I must admit he is seeming to be a bit cuter *blushes* there's no helping it she sighs I have a crush on Natsu Dragneel .

Natsu'a point of view

*Sigh* why can't i do anything right I finally saw her naked and I mucked it up I have to step up my game if I want to get Luce to like me *blushes*

Happy giggles and says you aww natsu likes Lucy

Shut up you stupid cat

Make me

Happy flys up to top of roof

Ahh I'll get you at the guild tomorrow

I get in to bed and drift if to sleep

Lucy's point of view

Getting out of the bath I find myself thinking of natsu I dry myself off and hop into my bed naked knowing there is no chance of natsu bieng there as he was two tired.

I know I'll ask Levy, Mira and Ezra what to do tomorrow I thought as I drift off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

_**Natsu x lucy**_  
**Chapter 2: First Kiss**

Lucy's POV

_*Walks into fairy tail*_  
Hey Mira can I talk to you about something in private? Sure the beautiful Mage responded "give me five minutes I'll meet you in the store house"

_*Walking into store house *_  
What's that I noise I wonder looking around to see what it was and there I saw Wendy and Chelia in a hot make out session. I decided to move on to the meeting place with a blush on my face.

"Hey Lucy what's up"said the now intrigued Mirajane.

Oh yeah *blushes* i..I think I'm in love with Natsu! *blushes*

"awwww finally I knew it *fangirlish scream* so when are you going to tell him"

Well I was thinking about telling him our next job...

"Tell me what Luce" I turn around to see Natsu with a inquisitive look.

" yeah lucy tell him what" Mira said while laughing

_Ahhh I'm going to kill her when I get out of here I thought_

Natsu I was just going too... Why is he getting closer... Natsu? I exclaimed before I realised it Natsus lips were locked with mine in a passionate kiss. I let out a slight groan as his tongue slid into my mouth I whispered take me Natsu...

" That's my cue to leave" Mirajane said as she laughed walking out the room

**Well thats my second chapter done guys id like to thak those who gave me support with my last chapter. As this is my first time writing fan fiction it may not be the best but i would like to thank you for reading and sorry for this being such a short chapter.**

**Zubking59 signing off for now**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

LUCE! Stop teasing me

*Lucy grinding her ass against Natsu's throbbing member*

*giggles* oh why would I stop when I could do this *grinds even harder*

*Gray walks in yelling*

Where are u fire brains

*sees Lucy grinding against Natsu*

NATSU stop harassing Lucy *drags her away* I'm telling master

No Gray please don't you know master kicks out any one who starts a sexual encounter in the guild hall

Gray it was me whispers Lucy

You don't have to lie for that pervert

*leans down and kisses Lucy*

*lucy moans into kiss then Gray pulls back* you can be with a real guy now

GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL BEFORE I KILL YOU ICE BREATH

Your girl she's my girl now freak

Fight me for her asshole

*lucy raises hand* can I please interject I'm sorry Gray but I really only have feelings for Natsu and everyone apart from you seems to see it so I'm going to do you a favour get out before I kick you out so I can continue making love to the one I love!

You love me Lucy?

Yes Natsu you idiot I love you I want to date you!

*Natsu leans into kiss Lucy*

I told u not to touch he...

LUCY KICK !

*Gray goes flying out noticing wendy and Chelia now in a 69 position* Gray yells I'm reeling master Wendy*

BITE ME yelled Wendy

NO only I can Chelia says nibbling on her clit

**Well that was this chapter and I know I know I'm sorry for those expecting lemons but what do you think about making Gray an antagonist read favourite and review g**uys


End file.
